In many instances, it is desirable to package food stuff and the like in a carton or a box like container that can be readily opened, yet are reclosable if the contents thereof are not fully consumed. One instance of such a use is in the fast food service establishments where fried chicken and the like are prepared and taken in carry-out type containers. One well-known type of container is that of a bucket having a separate lid which fits over the top opening of the bucket. While such buckets are readily acceptable by the consumer, in large volume operations, it is desirable that the unused cartons be collapsible for shipment and storage. Yet the cartons must be readily erectable when needed.
In an effort to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings, a hexagonal container for food products and the like is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,167 issued to Styler wherein an automatic bottom hexagonal carton is set forth which when force is applied to the partially formed flattened container, the container expands to form the hexagonal carton. Such a carton also includes an integrally formed lid which covers the top of the carton once the contents are placed therein. While this carton is sufficient for containing food products such as fried chicken and the like, such a container can not readily hold more than one type of item. Moreover, such a container relies on the consumer to open the container in a manner which does not destroy the closure.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,310 issued to Vanderlogt, Jr. discloses a hexagonal container or food products for the like which includes a flatten carton which when erected automatically forms a bottom closure. Also, such a container includes an integrally formed closure for closing off the opening of the carton after the contents are placed therein. However, as with the container discussed hereinabove, this container is only suitable for containing a single type of product without soiling other products placed therein. Further, like the above noted container, the consumer must open the container in a manner which does not destroy the integrity of the closure or the container.
Clearly, there is a need for an expandable container for food products and the like wherein the container is initially stored in a flat condition and easily erected when needed. Further, there is a need for a carton of the type set forth hereinabove which can readily accommodate not only fried chicken in one portion of the container, but also other items such as rolls, biscuits, utensils, or the like in another part of the container without soiling or exposing the other items to moisture. Moreover, there is a need for a reclosable carton which may be readily opened by the consumer without destroying the integrity of the carton or the closure.